


Gemstopia

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Death, Needles, drugged unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I guess this was owed to some of yall(Gift to gai_lazuli, since they commented asking for it. as well as anyone who liked https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786078 wanting this <3)





	Gemstopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gai_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_Lazuli/gifts).



Log Date: 7 1 2…

No, wait, that’s not right.

Log Date: 7 3 4…

No, no, that’s not right ever. Hmm, ok.

Log Date: 4 20 6………ARGH!

Fucking, damn it!

Log Date: Whatever, Log Date: It doesn’t fucking matter anymore, it’s going to be my last log anyway!

…

Ok Peridot, just…just calm down, I’m going to be ok, I’m going to be fine. I just have to make it to Berl1-oh, who am I kidding.

I saw something I shouldn’t have, log, I saw something I shouldn’t have and now I’m fucked.

Little old me, Little old Peridot, just going about her duty as a mechanic, fixing a computer or something for some officer of the KGBA2, Diamond Army3 or some other Chairman General bastard (Emerald, I believe her name was) and, I…I…I just…fuck.

I saw something, something I shouldn’t have, some project, ‘Cluster’, or something. I don’t know. Not good shit, and most definitely not something I should have seen.

I don’t know if anyone saw me see it…we’ll, that’s a lie, they did, of course they did. So, now I’m stuck in this fucking forest trying to hide out as long as I can…that probably won’t be very long.

I, I don’t know what to say anymore, I don’t wanna die, I didn’t do anything wrong, I-I won’t say anything, I’m just a fucking mec-

…

Fuck!

…

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. Um, ok, so, um, twigs, twigs are breaking around me, I can’t see anything but there are fucking noises all around me and I think I’ve been found and I just…I don’t, I don’t wanna D-

HGMH! HGHMMGH!

GET O-HGMHGHM! I DIDN’T DO ANY-HGHMH! PLE-HGHMGH! I’LL CORPIRA-GHHMGMH-EEDLE AWA-GHGMH! Hghmghg!

No, please, I…I didn’t, do…I didn’t…I didn’t…do…any…thing.

 _/\\_/\\_/\\_

When Peridot woke up, she was…somewhere else, she didn’t know where specifically.

The room was grey, all concrete with a metal door, a slight bit wider than here and not much longer.

She tried to get up and look around…that didn’t happen, she was tied to a chair…she was sitting to a chair.

“Miss Peridot Green. Born the 5th of March 1953.”

Came a somewhat scratchy voice…someone else was in the room with her.

Peridot looked, the women was standing right in front of her (Stupid thing to miss really), it wasn’t like the women was hard to miss really. She was rather large, in height and size, wearing a bright blue military style coat and trousers (a darker blue shirt underneath) and bright white boat-heal things going up to her knees (which only accentuated her height) and with an odd, cape-bib like cloth draped around her shoulders and neck, with a patterned-collar leading to a blue…a blue diamond4, FUCK!

Peridot started squirming and jittering and a many over rapped movements in an attempt to get out of the chair, all to no avail, of course.

“I believe you know why your hear Miss Green?”

The women asked, flipping through papers on a clipboard.

“Y…Yes.”

“Project ‘cluster’. What do you know of it?”

“O-Only the name. that’s all I saw.”

“Hm. Quite. We’ll, regrettably for you miss Green, Knowing that name is already to muc-“

“PLEASE, I WON’T SAY ANYTHING, I-I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU NEED T-“

“SILENECE!”

The women yelled, slapping the metal door she was next to for effect.

It was a massive hit to, banging echoed from the outside (she presumed anyway), though in an odd, common fashion, as well as seeming to knock over whatever was against the wall outside.

“o…ok.”

“NOW! Regrettably to inform you Ma’am, but, simply knowing the name of Project Cluster is to know to much.”

“I…I understand.”

Peridot said, looking toward her feat. She knew what was coming.

She heard the cocking of the gun, felt the cold metal against her forehead, the door opening…what? Whatever.

And…

BANG!

…

…

…

Wait, something was wrong. Why wasn’t she dead?

Peridot looked up at holly and…oh.

A hole had seemed to have found it’s way through her head. Right between the womans blue eyes and white bun-things.

The women limped to the ground soon after, and in her place stood a different woman. This one with blue hair, a dark complexion, comparatively smaller and with blood on her face. This woman looked down at Peridot questioningly

“Who are you?”

“P-Peridot, my name is Peridot.”

“And why are you here, Peridot?”

“I-I saw some plans, something about a secret weapon or project or something, project cluster.”

The women’s ears picked up at that.

“Cluster? We thought that was a hoax. Shit. We’ll, whatever, guess I should get you out of here.”

The woman walked behind peridot, shooting at the rope that was holding her hands together and took said hands in her own.

“Wait, where are we-WOA!”     

The woman was strong, it turned out, pulling the girl out of the room and into a corridor. Though, it more resembled a war zone if anything. Bodies lined the floor and blood the walls, bullets were everywhere, it was a horrifying mess.

“Lapis! Where were you? We almost fucking died!”

A pale and rather thin woman asked.

“Killing holly blue agate, bitch.”

The women, Lapis, answer back.

“Oh…we’ll, start helping amethyst with those files.”

“Ok. Let’s go Peridot.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Lapis, were not bringing her with us. None of us know her, do you even know her?”

“No. But I know she knows about the cluster.”

The thin woman looked shocked for a second, we’ll, not exactly shocked. She was kind of shocked, but also looked, scared?

“B-But the clusters a hoax. Isn’t it?”

The two women looked at each other, and then back to peridot.

“OK, take her to the truck.”

Lapis nooded

“OK PEOPLE, LET’S GET A MOVE ON, WE GOT 15 MINUETS TILL THE WHOLE DIAMOND ARMY SHOWS UP. GET THE PEOPLE OUT AND THE FILES WITH US!”

Lapis lead peridot outside, through a mind boggling number of stairs and hallways out to a large stretch of snow-covered nothing.

“W-where are we?”

“Hell if I know lady. Please, get in the truck.”

“N-NO!”

Lapis was taken back by that.

“No? what the hell do you mean no?”

“No, I’m not moving! N-Not till you tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Lapis sighed in annoyance.

“Were the crystal gems. That woman, you were talking to, not a nice lady, quite the bitch. We came here to rescue some friends and steal information from the bitch. Ok?”

“O-ok. B-but-”

“Look! Lady! Just…PLEASE! Get in the truck!”

“…Ok.”

Peridot said defeatedly, climbing into the back of the truck, next to a heavy heaping of files and such.

Lapis let out a breath.

“Hey, Peridot.”

“Yeah Lapis?”

“Nice to meet you.”

And down came the truck doors, with a loud slam.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not as memey as some of you may have expected from me.


End file.
